


Sets the summer sun on fire

by SanderRohde



Series: Sets the summer sun on fire [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adult Emile, Adult Remus, Adult Virgil, All of them are, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe- The Candymakers Fusion, And plays violin, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Gen, Genderfluid Sleep | Remy Sanders, Janus is rich, Logan (Sanders Sides) is not Logan (Candymakers), Logan and Roman are rich too, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Nonbinary Dr. Emile Picani, Remus is not Roman’s brother, Roman has red hair, Sorry for all of the tags, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Teenage Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Teenage Sleep | Remy Sanders, They all need hugs, Tween Janus, Tween Logan, Tween Patton, Virgil really likes marshmallows, not for any reasons other than spoiler reasons, that we know of here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanderRohde/pseuds/SanderRohde
Summary: In which I project quite a lot, there’s a lot of cuteness, I make a lot of weird decisions as to who shall be who here, and I fan girl over Wendy Mass and Thomas Sanders for a bunch of chapters by writing both of them
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Dark Creativity | Remus “The Duke” Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Pryce Sanders/Dayd Sanders, The Critic/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Sets the summer sun on fire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771738
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. In which Patton Thinks about the mysterious boy again

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have been thinking about stuff like the future and death and life and books and piano and writing and candy, so why not?

**Dark. Wet. Falling. Pulsing. Flashing. Dark. Damp. Cold. Dark. Enveloping. Falling. Falling. Falling. Falling. Falling. Falling. Can’t get out. Can’t swim closer. Can’t save him. Can’t see. Blinding. Dark. Who was he? Why didn’t he know?**

Patton’s alarm went off, and he finally got a breath in as he had realized he’d been holding in one at least the past few minutes. A knock came on his room’s door.

“Kid? Kid you ok?” His ren, Emile, knocked again on the door. “You were screaming all through the night, so I was wondering whether you were ok.”

Patton spoke through the door, his voice tired and soft, but also loud enough for Emile to hear it over the door.

He carefully put his glasses over the bridge of his nose, blinked, and said, “Yeah, I’m ok. Just thinking about him again. I wish I could have saved him. I tried, but he- but he-” “Do you want me to come in?”

“That would be nice, yes. I know you need to get to work, though, so don’t let me keep you too long.”

He heard the door open as his ren came in and sat on the bed next to him.

“You know I care about you much more than I do about work!”

“Untrue, Emile. You’re too busy looking at that hot guy at the library to care much about me or work anymore.”

“So what if the library is close to where the office is, Pat? And so what if I go there every evening after my shift is over?”

“Em-“

“Speaking of the library, I have a flier that might be interesting to you! Remus got it, and said you’d like it. Apparently the local candy factory is hosting a candy contest! And the owner’s son is around your age! You need connection, Pat! This could be a good way to meet people your own age!”

“Head off to work, please! I love you, but you shouldn’t get fired over this! I’ll be here, considering if it’s worth it to try for a Patt-ent on the next big candy! Hmm… I wish he could be there with me. Watch me win it, even. But I know that he will be there, watching from the heavens! Wait, you said that Remus gave you the flier? Whatever. I’ll still consider it!”


	2. In which Logan is introduced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and his brother Andy get some fresh air. Well, air that smells like candy, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, now Logan is in the story! I’ve made him Phillip and Janus Logan, if that isn’t confusing enough.   
> Cast list (for reference): Librarian (1):Remus, Dad (1):Emile, Marshmallow Man: Virgil, Phillip:Logan, Miles: Patton, Older brother (1) Andy, Daisy: Roman, Logan:Janus, Candy shoppe owner: Steve (the stove), Taffy Woman: Magenta (printer), technically a spoiler(2):Remy, Father (dad 2): Teal

Logan was always the type to sit down, think, and just play to get away from it all. His father always wanted so much from him. So much really was balanced on his dad liking him. Good old Teal, always looking down upon everything he did with a scowl and a ‘you should do better.’ Good old Teal with the ‘you got banned from the factory, do you think you’ll still be invited back?’

Taking the flyer in one hand and putting it down nostalgically, he took his violin and bow and lost himself to the music. It was actually quite easy to play it from where he was. The walls were helpfully painted with some of it, which was why he had paint handy at all times. 

Sometimes Father might come in to complain about the fumes. That was a bonus, as father never really had time for things at all. Nothing really was said to him, unless he needed something. Most of Logan’s care was directed towards his brother, Andy Sanders. Andy was kind of a babysitter for Logan, to watch over him, unlike his father, who was too busy with work to even care. Speaking of Andy…

“Hey Lo! Dude, Lo! Father said to get you out of the house!”

“He did, didn’t he?”

“Yeah he did. I may hate your dad as much as you do, but I think you need fresh air.”

“Fine, Andy, I’ll get in the car.”

“Thank you! I have the perfect place for us to waste time in!”

After a bit of driving from Andy, they were-they were-well, they were at a candy shoppe. A very familiar candy shoppe. 

Logan angrily nudged Andy. 

“What are we doing here?”

Andy was the picture of innocence. 

“I was craving a candy bar.”

“But-“

“Yeah, and I have to pay Steve back for the past few candy bars he gave me for free.”

“But here was where she liked to hang out.”

“Yeah, that’s why it’s nostalgic for me. I knew her much longer than you did, Lo. Let’s just go inside.”

The door to the candy shoppe was opened by Andy, Andy saying, “C’mon, Lo! I think you’ll like Steve, anyway.”

“Hi and welcome to my candy shoppe- oh, sorry Andy, didn’t see you there! And who’s that little cutie next to you?”

Logan gave him the stare of his life. And Andy responded. 

“This is my little brother, Logan.”

Steve still smiled, and pointed to the chocolate bars. 

“I think you’ll like this one, Logan.”

Logan looked down at where Steve was pointing. 

“Chocolate mint?”

“Yeah chocolate mint! This was my favorite when I was younger!”

Logan looked straight at Steve. 

“It was her favorite as well.”

Steve stopped. 

“I didn’t mean to-“

“It’s OK, how much?”

“On the house for you!”

Andy pushed into Steve lightly with his elbow. 

“Not good for business. Please let me at least tip you.”

Steve looked at the two boys, inquisitive. 

“No one has ever refused free food before! Oh well. Perhaps I can get you something with the chocolate at least? You’re my best customer, Andy, and an even better friend!”

Steve rummages a bit through the counter space to get a crumpled up flyer. 

“There it is! I thought that I would need this at some point!”

He pushed it forward for the brothers to see it. 

“I remember hearing that you had a younger brother, Andy, who was interested in entrepreneurship kinds of endeavors. This might be something he might be into!”

“Life is Sweet is hosting the annual Summer candy contest? Hmm. We’ll think about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to join my Discord server? Send a friend request my way and I’ll send you the link! Mostly because I don’t want to bother replacing the link every time I post. Cocobian6❤️#9325. I take one shot requests! 
> 
> Still accepting fanart and cosplay for the fander video a friend and I are putting together! Email rohdecoco6@gmail.com or thomassandersproject@gmail.com


	3. Roman has red hair. Remember that now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I almost run out of characters, and so introduce The Ice Machine, Work in Progress, and Scam Likely. Also, Remy’s a mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Roman’s birthday, here’s the Roman chapter!

——

His alarm… god damnit his alarm. It kept beeping. Beeping. Beeping, god damnit would it stop? 

The person in the top bunk, Walter, was already out of bed, which Roman realized must’ve meant it was way later than he had anticipated. Also there was Ice, a general bitch and overall terror to be around, but one of the best stylists the agency had. Well him and Walter. 

“So what’s the mission for today?,” he said nervously. His parents would kill him if he was in any way late. 

“What’s the mission for today?,” Ice laughed,”You’re not even out of bed yet! And Remy doesn’t even wait with the getaway vehicle that long! Styling is supposed to take two hours, Ro, and you have made it only an hour. You better get up, Ro, or we’re calling dear old Pryce and Dayd and Sam! Especially Sam.”

“Ok,” Roman mumbled, still not completely awake, “Five more minutes, then?”

“No,” said Walter,”Get up now, or we’ll get the bucket. Can you imagine attending your assignment with-“ and he dissolved into laughter. 

“Fine I’m getting up. What is the assignment again?”

Ice and Walter brought Roman to the changing room.

“We’ve managed to, or at least Pryce and Dayd and Sam and all of the event coordinators have managed, to get you enrolled in the Life is sweet candy contest! Your mission? Well, I’m sure Remy will tell you all the details. For right now, though-“

“Yeah right. Please just get this over with.”

Carefully combing with his hands through the costumes, Ice found something. It was outrageously bright and frumpy, but somehow Roman could see himself wearing it. 

Walter got the hair dye. It was also a bright yellow to match the bright yellow of the utterly horrendous outfit they had put aside for him. 

“Sunshine Blonde? Really?”

“Yes really. I’ve heard it stings, and that it’s an all-in-one hairspray and hair dye! For this mission, you’re cheery and bright, and red hair just screams ‘I have no soul.’ You don’t want that, now do you?”

“No I don’t, but yellow on yellow? Please, I thought you knew better.”

But he put it on anyway. There must be no way anyone knows who he is. He put a pair of sunglasses on his face, and let his very, very artificially dyed hair flow a bit behind him.

He heard a beep. 

“Uh huh, I think Remy’s here. Bye! Hopefully see you tomorrow!”

Roman ran out to Remy’s car wearing the too-bright outfit and too bright hair. Remy, as usual, was wearing a leather jacket with a pronoun pin carefully pinned on it, and was also slurping the dregs of a caramel macchiato. The pronoun pin said ‘She/her/hers.’

“Bitch, who dressed you like that? I’ll give them a sincere talking-to!”

She pushed her sunglasses further up her nose.

“Get in. I made sure to order you a coffee as well, and a purse to go with it, so you can easily communicate with Grandma Sam. Apparently she’s the main supervisor for this mission. I thought I was, but apparently, nuh-uh.”

After Roman had properly buckled in, she explained further. 

“Our client wants you to get a secret ingredient from the Life Is Sweet candy factory by Friday. And they are paying us very handsomely for it, too.”

“Any...other details?”

He knew it was a long shot, but hey! He could always ask!

“No, bitch,” Remy continued, passing the Dragon Drink to Roman dismissively, pushing her sunglasses further up her nose,”we only know what they tell us. Everything else-“

“-is none of our beeswax. I know, Remy. Just have you ever wanted to know more?”

“Of course I have, gurl, but my job’s in jeopardy if I act on it. The spy code is certainly not one to be ignored.”

Roman raised his drink and carefully clinked the empty caramel macchiato with it.

“To Life is Sweet, I guess?”

“To Life is Sweet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weather-ELO
> 
> I am still taking oneshot requests! This time I will actually post the link. https://discord.gg/WXNbzJ
> 
> Send anything cool and fander related to rohdecoco@gmail.com and thomassandersproject@gmail.com! Be it cosplay, your art, your edits, or simply you singing Forbidden Fruit, we welcome it! We’re putting together a fander video, and we need all fanders who can participate to participate! It will be awesome!

**Author's Note:**

> Weather-let’s go with Cavetown  
> Still up for one shot requests!  
> cocobian6❤️#9325
> 
> Send cool Thomas Sanders related fanart and cosplay to rohdecoco6@gmail.com and/or thomassandersproject@gmail.com. A friend of mine and I are putting together a fander video!


End file.
